Dear Diary
by SarcasticStatic
Summary: Jinx finds herself in a mental hospital. She's surrounded by crazy people, but there's one that sticks out. Raven. This is loosely based on Suicide Notes by Michael Thomas Ford.
1. DAY 1

DAY 1

I don't really know WHAT to put here but I'll try to write something. The doc says it's good to write it out instead of keeping it all in, and I guess that's what I'm sorta doing. So let me start off with saying, I'm Jinx, though my real name is Jennifer. They call me Jinx well just because I guess I bring a lil' bad luck?

I'm in here because apparently I TRIED to commit suicide. I'm in a mental hospital, yeah, I know that's a place for crazy people, and I'm not one of them. As soon as I explain this is a big misunderstanding they will let me out! I know I didn't try to commit suicide.

I really don't remember anything from yesterday. "Good morning Ms. Jennifer." this nurse walks in, I hate it when people use my real name. Really who would want the name Jennifer? Or maybe I'm the only who hates it, because I guess I'm 'crazy' "Uh… Can you just call me Jinx?"

"Of course."

"Uh yeah thanks…"

This nurse lady, hands me some weird looking pill. "What's this?"

"Oh please just take."

"Uh no thanks, what if you are trying to drug me or something. What is this?"

The nurse doesn't reply at all she just walks out with the pill in her hand and she brings in some weird looking guy. He looks like a man in his middle age, real tall, and his hair is slicked back.

"Hello Jennifer, my name is Ajax Green." Ajax um like the cleaning product?

"Call me Jinx. Why am I here, I'm not crazy if that what you think. I never tried to commit suicide that couldn't have been what happened. I probably just slipped and broke some glass and stabbed myself… Or something."

"No Jennifer you indeed tried to kill yourself."

"Well when you say it like that it makes it sound like I tried murdering someone." Which wouldn't be the first.

"Well anyways Jennifer you did try to commit suicide. Tomorrow you will be meeting the other patients. Please do try to make friends."

"I don't make friends with crazy people."

"You have 30 days to get better Jinx" He left without saying another word to me.


	2. DAY 2

**I don't own Suicide Notes or Teen Titans**

**This story is not meant to offend anyone, it will get better and I know I made some mistakes in the first chapter. This is my first fanfic ever. And if you haven't read Suicide Notes yet than you should, it's a great book! Jinx is still kinda a criminal, and no one is a metahuman. They are just ordinary people.**

DAY 2

Today I met the crazy patients. First nurse what's her face got me up and got me breakfast. Then I walked into the room where all the patients were and they had little plastic chairs, kinda like one you would see at a daycare. Everyone was already seated and I was already creeped out. I sat next to the one with the blue hoody with her hood on, being that it was the only available seat.

The place had couches, video games, notebooks with crayons, I guess they are afraid that we'll hurt ourselves?

"Hello." Mr. Clean sat down in the circle as well. Yeah, my new name for him Mr. Clean, you can't have a name like Ajax and expect me not expect me to make some joke out of it.

"Would like you all to introduce yourselves to Jinx"

"I shall go first!" This girl with red hair say enthusiastically. She has green eyes and she looks way too happy to be here. "My name is Kori, I am an alien"

"A what!?" I blurt out.

"Jinx please don't interrupt." I give Mr. Clean a dirty look.

"I come from the planet Tamaran! I am glad to got the blessing of being able to be with such delightful group of teenagers. Your turn friend Zeke."

I turn to the boy who looks slightly feminine his hair is unnaturally blonde, he has a pair of large frame glasses, and he dresses pretty stylish, wearing skinny black jeans, with black boots and he's wearing a black cardigan over his red shirt.

"My name is Zeke, I'm in this shitty ass place because my parents refuse to see me as the son I'm supposed to be. I have no reason to be here really. I was born in a woman's body, but it just doesn't match my gender."

That explains a lot. Poor guy, I kinda feel for him.

"Richard."

This skinny boy stands.

"My name is Richard, but I prefer if you would call me Robin. I'm in here because my friend put me in here. I guess I worked too much…" I found out that Robin actually worked so much he started drinking alcohol every night because of it. The work got too stressful he actually kind of got crazy but he seems stable now he just freaks out once in a while.

"Um, Raven would you like to say a few words?"

The girl with her blue hoody on looked my way. It startled me. She pulled her hood off she had a short haircut with purple hair.

"I'm Raven, and I don't like people."

"Um okay, Jinx introduce yourself."

I looked to the side where Raven was sitting.

"My name is Jinx and I don't know why I'm here. I'm not crazy."

"Sure you aren't." Zeke said looking at the bandages on my wrist and on my neck that slightly went over my head.

Mr. Clean stands up. "Well that will be all for today, you can come in here anytime if there is at least one staff in here." Then he left. Everyone returned to their rooms except for Raven. She walked over where the notebooks were and she opened it up and started drawing.

For some reason I felt like I should sit with her. I sat next to her and she just looked at me and continued drawing around her paper, I picked up the giant crayon started drawing a unicorn. She looked down and smirked.

"Don't laugh at my unicorn."

She just looked away and continued drawing I looked over to see what she had drawn it was a beautiful drawing of a raven.

"How can you draw so good with these giant ass jumbo crayons."

"I've been here for a long time, you would be surprise at what you can do after 3 years of being in mental hospitals."

THREE YEARS? She got up and walked away. I was curious to learn more about her…


	3. DAY 3

DAY 3

Sometimes I feel I am constantly in a dream, or more like I am in a coma, no, no that's not it either. I feel like I'm in a nightmare. A nightmare where it's easy to be hated, easy to get in the 'bad' crowd. Sometimes There is always a little part of me inside my head that thinks I'm going to wake up to a perfect world with no diseases and mental health issues, thought the rest of me knows that I'm not dreaming, I'm not in a coma, and I'm not having a nightmare. I can't just wake up to a perfect life.

I guess I should start this off with really telling you about myself. I come from a poor family, like really poor. I learned that stealing is the right thing to do if you want to survive, but as I grew older it became more fun. I never stole really big things like something from a museum, I just stole unnecessary things like nail polish and stuff like that. I only lived with my mum, a few years later when I was 14 she married some rich guy. I NEVER liked him. My mum would always agree to whatever he said. I tried staying away from home for a while but it didn't work. I started hanging out with other people, now they were what you called the 'bad' crowd. Gizmo he was a small guy but he was surely evil. He's some sort of computer wiz then there was Mammoth, he is the strongest guy in school. Together we caused trouble all around the school and neighborhood.

"Time for your pill Jinx" Yeah I finally gave into for the pill it makes me feel great. "It's time for your session with Doctor Green."

"I didn't know I had a 'session' with him. Why didn't I know about this?" She leads me to his office. "Hello Jinx."

"Yeah, um why am I here again?"

"You're here because you need to talk." I give him a questioning look.

"Why would I need to talk? I'm fine, I assure you, I'm fine."

"How's your family?"

"Great, yup, real great."

"Do you have any dreams?"

"Nope."

He just looks at me and looks down at his clipboard.

"Mr. Clean, did you have any dreams?"

"Yes, I wanted to become psychiatrist and that's what I am."

"What why would you want to deal with some people's problems? I bet that's not even it, you probably had a secret dream to become a dancer or something. Then your dreams got crushed so you took this boring job."

He just keeps writing down stuff on his clipboard, we spent an hour getting nowhere.

I went to the lounge and saw Raven sitting on the couch. I look over to Zeke who just walked in.

"So what's with this Raven chick."

He just smirks. "You're not going to get anywhere with her."

We both look at Raven who is sitting on the orange couch reading a book.

"So what's her story why is she here?"

"No one really knows her story, she's been here for a while now. I heard she hasn't said anything to Doctor Green."

"I don't blame her, that guy is really annoying. I should go sit with her!"

Zeke just shrugs. "It's your funeral…"

"Trust me, she'll love me by the end of the end of the day." I mean who doesn't love me.

I walk over to her trying to act casual. "Uh hey Raven." She doesn't even look at me her eyes stay focus on the words.

"So uh how's that book?"

"Oh, it's great, it's a great book, that'll I'll continue to read… as soon as you leave…" I look at her encouraging her to go on but she just sighs. I'm not sure if I just said something wrong because she just stops talking.

"What's it about?" I quickly ask her.

She just looks over the book and glares at me and shoves her face back into it. "Oh friend Jinx! We should take part in the creativity of arts and crafts!" Kori pulls me over to where there are popsicle sticks and paper. This girl is such a nutjob.

"Friend Jinx, can you help me with this house?"

No… "Uh sure" I look down at the safety scissors. Okay if you think you've seen safety scissors then you are WRONG. They took safety scissors to a new level! It takes like 15 minutes just to even get them to cut.

I guess it's a great day to spend my time making a house out of popsicles sticks…


	4. DAY 4

_**Oh you reviewers appreciating my work, I love you guys, like seriously, you inspire me to keep writing even though I don**__**'**__**t think I**__**'**__**m doing a good job. I'm not really planning anything I'm kind of just going with the flow. xD**_

DAY 4

"So how was school going for you before?"

"Why do you need to know so much about my goddamn life? It's fun, it's great, it's _just _peachy!"

"You can't get better if you don't talk."

Why does he assume I need to get better, I don't even need to be here. "Hey, I heard that Raven never tells you anything and she seems like a nice, friendly person!" I say with sarcasm in my voice. "So what's up with her anyways? I heard she's been here for a while now."

"I am not allowed to talk about other patients."

"Ughhh but Mr. Clean, you can do me a favor right?"

"No, but why are you so intrigued with Raven, does she remind of anyone?" Oh I see what he's doing there, he wants to know about my friends.

"She does actually!"

He picks up his pen ready to write. "She reminds me of my cat Ms. Wiggles, she kinda hated me though…"

"Jinx, please you need to take this sessions seriously."

"Yeah, like that'll happen." He pushes his glasses up and sighs.

"Your mom and her husband are coming tomorrow by the way."

"Wait what? Her husband thing is coming!? I don't want him here!" He grabs his pen quickly.

"And whys that!?" He seemed too excited for that…

"I know what you're doing and I'm not telling you."

"We actually made more progress in this session out of all your last ones." He sighs and escorts me to the lounge. Robin, Kori and Zeke are wearing party hats and Raven is sitting besides Zeke without one.

"What's going on guys?"

Robin gets up happily "It's Zeke's birthday! He turns 17 today!"

"Oh Zeke I didn't know happy birthday."

He gets up and smiles "Yup _just _one more year until I can take testosterone!"

"Oh that's great Zeke, sound exciting." I walk over to Raven and sit on the other side of her.

"So you enjoying this party?" She smirks.

"Your attempt of small talk is quite amusing."

Wait, wait she thinks I'm amusing!?

I seriously went the rest of the day think about the one line. I wonder if she _really _thinks I'm amusing!?

I couldn't sleep that night so I decided to check if anyone was in the lounge, and what a coincidence Raven was there, on the couch reading a book, I decide to sit next to her and turn on the TV. Raven looks over her book to see what I'm watching.

"It's a pretty good show, you see these girls are faking being lesbians but the other one is actually a real lesbian but the other girl doesn't know, she's just really doing this to be popular, and she also wants that guy to fall in love with her." Raven puts her book down an starts watching.

"Wait, why doesn't that girl just confess her love for her? Sounds like a pretty complicated relationship they got there."

"Yeah and I totally hate that Liam guy he gets in the way!" Raven nodded in agreement. We spent the rest of the night watching TV without another word. It was… nice.

_**Hah, I just wanted to put Faking it in this at least once. xD**_


	5. DAY 5

DAY 5

I had a dream about Raven, it was the most awkwardest thing ever. It started with me in a different room, and I was wearing a blue hoodie, but that's all I was wearing… The bathroom door slowly opened and a figure walked towards me.

At first I didn't know who the figure was, but as soon as it got close I realized it was Raven. She was wearing really short shorts and a tank top. She slowly crawled on top of the bed and kissed me. "W-wait, Raven, you sure you wanna do this?" She just pushed me back and continued to kiss me.

Though the dream didn't end there I don't think I should tell the rest. BUT THIS IS BAD, I HAD SEXY TIME WITH RAVEN IN A DREAM. Wait, but that doesn't have to mean something right? Maybe it's just stupid teenage hormones acting up right?

I had to visit Mr. Clean, though I forgot that my mum and her husband were coming. I seriously want to get an axe and murder him. Hah, maybe I am crazy. I walked into the room and there sat my mum and her husband. I never told you his name right? His name is David. Yeah, sounds like a dumb rich guy name right?

"Hello mum, David" Mr. Clean walks in.

"There you are Jinx"

"You're making them call you by that ridiculous nickname" David comments quickly.

"Just like you still have that ridiculous bowl cut?" Seriously, his hair is ridiculous. He's everything you would imagine a rich guy would look like, he always wears a stupid suit and he wears glasses. His stupid pointy nose could poke someone's eye out.

"Jennifer how can you say something like that?" Just like always she defends him. "Yeah just keep kissing ass mum."

"Stop!" Mr. Clean yells as loud as he can.

"Clearly, you need to work some problems out. So if you would please calm down." He pushes his glasses up "Thank you." Really you don't need to know the details, David just talked about how rich he is, and he has no idea why I would want to commit suicide. While my mum just sits back and agrees to everything he says. We bicker back and forth and finally it's the end of the session.

Right when I'm going to walk out, Mr. Clean stops me. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." I sigh and walk to the lounge. There I see Zeke playing video games. I decide to join him.

Raven walks by and I find myself actually checking her out. Wait, that's not good, I can't be checking her out! Well she is really attractive, who wouldn't check her out? I mean her curves, her lips, her long slender legs-no stop it Jinx! Stop.

"Dude, you were totally checking her out just now."

"Shut up Zeke, I wasn't."

"Dude, I think I know how it looks when someone is checking somebody else out."

"Who is doing the checking of another?" Kori sits in the middle of us. "Can you guys be anymore louder?"

"Oh! Friend Jinx, you have your eye on someone here!?"

"Kori! Seriously, speak a quieter."

"Jinx, you should totally just go and make a move already, it's worth a shot." Zeke stands up. "No wait, I have a better idea! I'll be your wingman!" I sigh. "I don't even care anymore, do what you want Zeke."

He gives me a cheesy smile and runs across the room where Raven is sitting. I try to make out what I hear and it sounds like:

"So Rae, what do you think of Jinx? Pretty cool right?"

"I wouldn't say she's cool, but she's alright… Why?" She thinks I'm alright!?

"Oh um just wondering… I-I just wanted your opinion on her!"

"Opinion for what?"

"Oh uh, um, I was thinking of asking her out! Yeah, that's why!"

"Well if you need someone else's opinion, then maybe you shouldn't ask her out if you're not sure."

"Yeah, you're right Rae!" He quickly turns around and Raven shoves her face back into her book. "You are a terrible wingman." He opens his mouth to say something then closes it and thinks for a while. "Actually I thought I was doing pretty good."

"I also thought friend Zeke did well."

I sigh and sit back down on the couch laying back. This is going to be a long stay.


	6. DAY 6

DAY 6

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"What the fuck!?" I fall out of my bed. Who the hell is yelling at this time!? I open the door to see Robin running down the hall. "DON'T GET NEAR ME!" The old security guy runs pass me trying to catch up to him.

He grabs him and holds him down. "NO STOP!" Robin is struggling to get out of his grasp. I really though Robin was actually a really stable guy, but I didn't think his freak outs were this bad. The security guy and some nurses carry to his room.

I see Kori look out of her room worried. She sighs and goes back in. I decide to do the same, but how can you sleep after seeing something like that? It's kinda scary, to see someone like Robin freak out like that, but, what am I saying, I hardly know him.

As usually I go to Mr. Clean's office. "So Jinx, about yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" He gives me the usual glare. "You know what I mean, what's your relationship with your mother's husband."

"What relationship, I wouldn't call anything we have a relationship, I hate him, he hates me. What else is there to know?"

"Why do you hate him?"

I don't answer him back. He pulls out his stupid pen and clipboard and writes down stuff. Every time he does that it really makes me just want to grab it and break it over his head. I mean what is he writing on it? I hardly tell him anything.

"So have you made any friends here?"

"Zeke's a pretty cool guy and Kori is fun I guess… Robin, I really don't know much about him, he's hardly ever in the lounge." He nods and smiles.

"Well I'm glad you're making friends, what about Raven?" He waits for me to answer he holds up his pen and clipboard ready to write. Does he seriously think that Raven is similar to someone I know. Really she's not, I never met anyone like her.

"So what do you like it here?" Do I _like _here? No I don't like it here, why would I? I mean I'm in here with depressed crazy people, I clearly don't fit in with that.

"Yes it's truly fabulous here, I mean how could not like it here? You're surrounded by doctors, nurses, and crazy people. Knowing that all that is here, makes me sleep so well at night!"

He sighs. "I know you don't like it here all that well, but if you want to get better you have to start talking to me more about yourself, about what's going on at home."

"I don't have to get better if I don't want to, but I'm not saying there is anything wrong with me. All I'm saying is that I don't have to tell you anything, if I don't want to." He doesn't say anything back. I got him right where I want him.

"Well look at the time, it looks like I don't have to be here anymore, buh-bye Mr. Clean." I close the door on him. He gets me so irritated. Ugh.

In the lounge I see Zeke sitting in his usual video game spot and Raven surprisingly holding a controller as well.

"What!? What even!? How are you so good at this game!?" Zeke shouts. Raven plays video games!?

"Uh, hey guys, what's going on?" He turns around.

"Oh hey Jinx… Raven here is just kicking my ass on this game. And this is her first time playing it too…"

The game was a typical racing game, not something I would be into. I guess they can't put anything violent as video games because what kind of influence would that be on us right?

"I don't know Zeke maybe you just suck." Raven smirked. Wow that was hot. I not going to even smack myself for saying that, but seriously everything she does is just attractive.

"I'll give it a try." I jump over the couch and sit in between them. Zeke hands me his controller, while telling me the controls.

"Okay I got this." I mumble to myself, I feel a little intimidated well not because Zeke lost so many times, but because it's just Raven. I look over to Raven who is totally relaxed, and I'm right here all stiff.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Zeke reads the words off the screen. I'm immediately in 8th place and Raven is in 7th Okay, I'll have to do is try not to wre- but my car is already on fire after wrecking into the car beside me. The rest of the games goes with Raven dodging every car and me well I'm wrecking into every single one. She wins first place.

"Raven you rigged this game didn't you?" I ask, and I mean it, it's like every car was crashing into me on purpose.

"Absolutely not."

"Well that was fun, but I'm going to my room." Zeke says, then he nudges me. It was so obvious he should have just yelled "Now's your chance!"

Raven turns off the game system and changes the channel to Disney. I'm actually surprise she's still here, I mean I know she watched TV with me the other night but I always expect her to leave.

The movie Frozen is on.

"I love this movie!"

"Oh, what's it about?" How have you not seen this movie, it's like the best Disney movie ever.

"About a queen who has ice power. Well just watch it, you'll get it." Raven actually stayed through the whole movie, actually I think she was more interested than me.

"This was actually quite different from any other Disney princess movie I've seen. Elsa was really mentally unstable actually."

"Yup, just like everyone here." Raven quirks her eyebrow.

"You do realize that you're staying here right?"

"Yeah, I do, but _you _guys are crazy. I'm here for no reason." Raven smirks. "Maybe you're just so crazy, you don't even realize it." I can hear the sarcasm but also some seriousness. We sit in a comfortable silence.

I'm gonna do it! I'm going to ask her why she's here.

"So um, Raven, why are you here?" She purses her lips.

"Why are you here?"

"Hey that's not fair you can't answer a question with another question."

"Maybe if you tell me why you're here, I'll tell you why I'm here."

"I not suppo-"

"Why do you have bandages on your wrists and neck?" Damn she's got me, but seriously I hardly remember what happen that night.

"I don't know, I really don't. But when I can tell you why, you promise to tell me why you're here?" She sighs. "Maybe."

"No, no, no, noooo. You have to promise."

"Fine."

"It has to be a pinky promise" She looks around. Hah, I think I kind of broke her shell if I say so myself. "I'm waiting!" I hold out my pinky. She puts her pinky out. "Fine, fine, I promise." She has sorta a faint smile. She gets up. "Well I'm going to sleep." I yawn.

"Uh yeah me too. Talk to you tomorrow? Wait, wait, let me guess. Maybe?" She smirked and nodded.

Zeke enters the room. He walks over with his gummy smile. "So how'd it go?" I smile. "I think we sorta bonded."

He put his hand on my back. I flinch and I just know he notices. "You know every time I touch you, you flinch. And I thought I had a problem with touching…"

"Uh- no I don't have problem with touching, what are you saying Zeke, funny boy. Psh!" He eyes me suspiciously. I walk quickly pass him. "You're a terrible liar Jinx!" he shouts.


	7. DAY 7

**I made Jinx such a douche bag in this omg, not really sorry about that. I see so many possible things for this story and it's all for later ugh. But anyways Zeke is actually an important character in this story. Starfire and Robin will get their time in this, I think anyways, I'm trying to plan something out for them to have a reason to interact with Jinx, well for Robin to interact with her. Right now Zeke is like Jinx's guy best friend, and I'm thinking about adding 2 other characters maybe from the show? YOU GUYS SHOULD HELP ME DECIDE ON THAT PART BECAUSE I HAVE IDEAS BUT LIKE AT THE SAME TIME I DON'T. **

**This is long omg.**

DAY 7

"So Jinx, the nurses told me about your discussion with Raven late last night." I quirk my eyebrow.

I make a fake gasping noise "Oh, doctor! How could you? Spying on us, that is just pure evil!" I say overly dramatic.

"But seriously Mr. Clean, that's messed up. I don't listen to you pep talk yourself in the mirror." He pauses for a minute and doesn't say anything. Oh wait… Does he actually… do that?

"You really _do_ do that, don't ya?" I smirk.

"Well anyways Jinx, Raven promised you that she'll talk about what happened…"

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there! I thought you weren't allowed to talk about the other patients."

"Well, yes, but Raven has been here for so long and hasn't said a thing to us, and if you just tell her why you did what you did then mayb-"

"Oh I get it Mr. Clean, you just won't get information about Raven you'll get information about me." I put my hands together and smile wickedly. "I might do it if I get something out of this of course."

He lets out an irritated sigh. "What do you want?"

"Wait, what? Mr. Clean, you're a terrible psychiatrist. Since when are you allowed to bribe your patients?"

He put his clipboard down. "Never mind Jinx. I'll find out another way to get more out of you and Raven." I wasn't going to do it anyways. I mean that would totally mess up my friendship with Raven. Wait are we friends or just acquaintances? Hm.

"I guess you'll have to stay here for a long time just like Raven…" Oh, ho ho no. I know what he's doing here, and it's not going to work.

"I guess as long as I stay with Raven, then I'm okay." He took out took his pen and writes something down. No, I hate it when he does that, just no. What could he be writing? 'She has taken a liking to Raven' what if he tells Raven that!? He is a terrible psychiatrist I can see it happening. Oh my god, I have to get that clipboard!

I quickly stand up and grab it from him. I scan it as fast as I can, and all I see is a load of junk…

I read it out loud. "Day 2 no progress. Day 3 no progress. Day 4 some progress about her relationship with her stepfather. Day 5 Bad relationship with her stepfather. Day 6 no progress (P.S do laundry today) Day 7 Why am I even trying?" I actually kind of feel bad for him… wait no, not really. He quickly grabs the board back, clearly embarrassed.

"Wow, Mr. Clean, that was embarrassing. Maybe you should take dancing lessons while you have the chance because really there is nothing down on your clipboard." I chuckle.

"Jinx, your session is over please leave."

"Actually it's not it's on-"

"Just leave Jinx." He opens the door for me and I just walk out. I don't really care, he probably hates us all anyways.

I walk into the lounge where I see Zeke drawing. "Hey Jinx, did your session end early?"

"Uh yeah, something like that. I think Mr. Clean hates me a lot now." I smirk. I sit down next to him and pull out a paper from the notebook and draw too.

"Ooo? What'd you do Jinx?"

"I'm quite intrigued myself." Raven sits beside me.

"Oh uh hey Raven…" I rather not tell Raven about what Mr. Clean's idea was, I'll have to tell Zeke the rest later.

"Well I kind of took his clipboard, made fun of him, told him he was a terrible psychiatrist, um that's basically it and he got really offended." I didn't really do anything that bad now that I think about it.

Zeke drops his crayon. "Wait you saw his clipboard!? Dude, what did it say?"

"Most of it said 'No progress.' And one said something about doing laundry and another one said 'Why am I even trying?'"

"Dude, it almost makes me feel kind of bad for him…"

"Eh, I still see him as an idiot. I really don't like him."

"I agree with you." Raven says.

"But anyways, look Jinx I drew you and Raven!" The drawing was of Raven and I holding hands but wait was Raven… Topless? It was a pink stick figure that was me and a purple stick figure with giant boobs that was Raven.

"Uh Zeke… Where's Raven's shirt…?" I can feel myself blushing, dammit Zeke.

"My bust size is big." Raven points to it. Really she's topless in the drawing and that's all she has to say? "Well technically you're topless too, you're just really flat." He crosses his arm and nods his head. I hit him on the head. He continues anyways… "I mean I wish I was flat like that, I have to use a binder just to keep mine down."

"Thanks for the info."

"Yeah you should hang it in your room, I spent like 3 minutes on that work of art." He gets up and stretches. "I'm going to go talk to Nurse Monica."

"That nurse you have like a major crush on?" Raven asks.

"Gasp! Zekey, why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Probably because he has a crush on you too." Raven smirks. Oh yeah, I forgot he told her that while trying to be a good wingman…

Zeke nervously laughs. I try to give him that look that says 'hey play it cool dude', but I think he mistake the look for 'Hey act like a total idiot.' Because he decides to say:

"Raven how could you!? You weren't supposed to tell her! I hate you!" He fake sobs and runs away quickly.

Who has this guy? Seriously.

"Um Raven? What was that all about?"

"Getting Zeke to talk to me was the worst idea anyone could ever have. Next time, you should use Robin. Zeke is terrible at acting… as you just witnessed now." Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, the jig is up.

"Uh, nah, he just wanted to do that on his own, wasn't my idea."

"You're bad liar."

Fuck, I know that.

"I will admit, I did come off rude, and I can see why you would want someone who knows me to do the talking for you. I do apologize for that."

She's okay with that?

"Yeah, um, so we can be friends now right?" I put out my hand gesturing for handshake. She smirks and shakes it. "Friends."

**I have a feeling that Raven seems out of character. I'll go with the excuse that she's human in this so she can feel emotions more.**


	8. DAY 8

**I based Beastboy off of the Young Justice version. If you don't know how he looks just look up "Garfield Logan human" on google and look at the first few pics.**

**I thought he looked cuter I guess… I don't know. xD**

DAY 8

"Hey, Mr. Clean I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Yeah I guess I decided to apologize to him. I gotta cut the guy some slack he has 2 people who won't tell him shit, he's got Zeke who literally doesn't need to be here, he just got transphobic parents, then there is a crazy girl who think she's an alien, and then there's this other guy who just freaks out every once in a while. I mean, that has to be hard to deal with.

"It's alright Jinx, I have something to tell you."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"A new boy will here today and I fear… you may not like him." That can't be good.

"Oh, so you don't want me to 'accidentally' high five in the face or something."

"Uh, yes, he will introduce himself in the lounge."

So let's just skip to the part where I actually met in the lounge today.

"Hey everyone, hehe my name is Garfield Lo-"

"Garfield, like that fat cat that sleeps and eats lasagna all day!?" I burst out laughing.

"Jinx! Do not interrupt!" Mr. Clean yells at me. Next to me I hear Raven let out a small chuckle. I never really hear Raven laugh but I have to say, it's really beautiful.

Garfield chuckles nervously "Well my name is Garfield Logan" I snicker. "My dad told me he put me in here because I'm a mental psychopath." He rubs the back of his head nervously. Kay we know you're mental. "Oh and please call me Gar for short!"

This boy, um 'Gar' wore a purple V neck T-shirt, with black skinny jeans, he wore high tops that were the same color as his shirt. He was white but slightly tan, you could tell that he was athletic or something. His eyes were green and his hair was a brownish redish color. He also had freckles.

"Okay, you're all dismissed." Mr. Clean walks out. I sit with Zeke like always where he continues his racing game. I look back at Gar who is looking around awkwardly. "Pst, Jinx, I'm going to call him over here."

"Wait, I don't know Ze-"

"Hey! Hey Gar! Sit with us!" Immediately Gar's face lits up and he sits right next to me at the end of the couch.

"Wait, no I can't do that…" he mumbles to himself.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. You're Jinx right?"

"Yup, the one and only." He chuckles.

"And don't forget Zeke!" Gar waves to him.

"No I can't say that… That would be rude…" Zeke and I look at each other. He talks to himself, this kid talks to himself. "I guess I could ask him that, if you'll shut up…"

"Hey, um Zeke, why do you want to be a guy?" Why, why would you even ask a questions like that to a transman? Well I guess he's like 13, most kids would ask that I guess…

"I don't want to be a guy, I am a guy. No other questions asks."

"Told you guys he would be offended…"

"You should tell your friends to think before they ask something." Zeke says clearly upset. I knew this was going to be a bad idea.

"Zeke Rodriguez?" Zeke and I turn around to see a nurse lady with a clipboard calling him.

"Shit!" Zeke tosses the controller.

"Uh, is something wrong dude?" Gar asks looking confused I also give him the same confused look. I never seen Zeke freak out before.

"Today my parents are here to visit me to see if I got 'better'" he puts air quotes around better. "Jinx! You should come with me to my sessions!" To his session? We can do that? But I don't want to see Mr. Clean I already saw him today. Before I can even say anything about it, he's pulling my arm and making me rush out the room.

He stands behind me motioning to open the door for him. Is he scared? This is so unlike him, it's really freaking me out. I open the door and I see a tall slender man with short blonde hair, he's wearing a sweater vest over a button up shirt, and he's wearing dress pants. He pushes his glasses up and analyzes me. He looks so obnoxious, he reminds me of David… Ew.

Next to this man is a woman of average height. She has light brown hair, she's wearing a purple dress with high heels. She looks just as obnoxious to the man next to her. So this must be Zeke's parents. I complain about David but look at these weirdos.

"Where's Carly?" Carly? Who the fuck is Carly, did Zeke make me walk into the wrong room… Wait, is that his birth name!? I move out of the way to reveal Zeke awkwardly looking the other way.

"Uh hey mom, dad" Mr. Clean walks in surprised to see me in there too. "Jinx, what are you doing here?"

"I asked her to come with me, if she could stay that would be great, I would be more comfortable." Why did he even ask me to come anyways? Is he planning something stupid?

"Hello, um, Jinx is it?" He puts his hand out and I shake it. "My name is Mathew and this is Gloria"

"Uh, nice to meet you."

"Carly ho-"

"My name's not Carly." His mum sighs. Zeke glares at her. Mathew shakes his head.

"When are you going to stop this act? Don't you see how ridiculous this is?"

"Dad, it's not ridiculous, this is who I am." Mr. Clean continues to write down the conversation.

"Does every session have to go like this?" Gloria squeezes her temples.

"How are you ever going to find love?" Gloria asks him. They think he can't find love because of the way he is… Hah, I'll show them…

"Actually, Mathew and Gloria, Zeke invited me to sessions because we have something to announce to you both!" Zeke looks confused I stand up and I gesture him to stand too. "Zeke and I are engaged!" I hoop my arm around him.

"Uh what?"

"Go along with it." I whisper.

"Engaged!?" All three of them say at the same time. Zeke nods his head.

"Yes, I proposed to her last night." He says seriously. Zeke can actually be a good actor when the problem is about him… Mathew walks towards him and he pushes me away and grabs Zeke by the shoulders.

"Carly, you can't be engaged to a _woman._"

"Ohbut I am. See, I don't need you guys to love an accept me, I have Jinx. She gets me, unlike you guys. You left me here because you don't like who I am… Or maybe you just don't love me." He looks down at his feet. Damn, he's actually good at this.

His parents look at each other with guilty looks on their faces. Serves them right, they sent this poor kid to a mental hospital literally for nothing.

"Doctor Green, we're going to leave early we need time to think about this." Gloria says. More like 'Hey I'm a fucking coward'.

Mr. Clean nods. "That's alright." We say our goodbyes to Zeke's parents, they don't even hug him…

"That's some trick you pulled there Jinx." Mr. Clean says looking down on me.

"Well I needed to do something." I really did, I couldn't let them talk about Zeke like that.

"Awe, Jinx, you come off as a douchebag but once someone really gets closed to you, you'll do anything for them." He put his arm on my back. I quickly move away from him. "Ahaha yeah, don't touch me."

"Why are you always like that when I touch you? Do I smell bad?" He quickly smells under his arm. Ew.

"It's not you and you smell fine. But it's nothing really." Mr. Clean and Zeke both look at skeptically. I look at my wrist. "Well look at the time, I better get going!"

"You don't even have a watch…"

**I thought it would be good to write a chapter about Zeke and Jinx. It's part of Jinx's character development. AND ZEKE DEFINITELY DOESN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. I don't really like this chapter myself though, and I will go more into Beastboy in the next chapter.**


	9. DAY 9

**For a while I was like "Why don't I write the rest of that one fanfiction I'm doing." Then I read the part where Raven and Jinx were in Raven's room and I was like "Oh yeah, I don't know what to write for that part. *cries*"**

DAY 9

"What do ducks eat for snacks?" That's obvious quackers. I'll humor the kid for a while.

"I don't know, Gar."

"Quackers!" He bursts out laughing on the couch.

"Oh my god, ha-ha. I would have never guessed." I deadpan. I see Raven walk by. Now's my chance to get away.

"Hey Raven!" I wave over. "Remember that thing we had to do!? That thing that's in your room, on the girl side, where boys can't go!" Gar sits up. I quickly walk to her.

"Is it that important? We were having a pretty good time telling jokes." Gar just shrugs.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it Raven?" She caught on to what I was trying to do and she nods in agreement.

"Yeah, so we'll be going now. Why don't you find Robin, he just _loves_ jokes." Raven suggest to him. Gar just nods and goes down the hall mumbling to himself like always. That kid is really gullible. I'm not sure what's with him. Gar hasn't told me about his past or anything, but it's not like I told him anything about mine.

"My room is over here." Raven leads me. I didn't really think we were actually going to go to her room. When I enter her room it looks similar to mine of course, but I notice, there aren't even family photos or anything.

"Thanks for saving me back there, I couldn't take anymore duck jokes." I stretch and fall back on her bed. I turn my head to the left and there is a giant bookshelf full of books. I roll to left and fall off. "I meant to do that!"

She chuckles. "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

"You sure read a lot." I examine the books. "Don't you ever read like comic books or manga, something like that?"

"I never got interested in them."

"_How to Win Friends and Influence People" _

"That was a gift." She quickly grabs it off the shelf. I smirk.

"Awe, Raven you don't need that book, you got me!" I punch her on the arm. She rolls her eyes. "Idiot."

"You know even though you're on girl's side you we can get in trouble for you being in _my_ room."

"Why did you let me in here then? Hm?"

"Because I would have done the same thing if I were you."

"Psh." I turn around to look at the clock. "It's 5:00 time for dinner."

We walk to the dinner table and Gar pats a seat next to him. There are two empty seats. I just have to get the one next to Zeke and-

Raven walks in front of me.

"Damn you." I walk by her.

"Hey! Jinx! Over here!" Okay Jinx all you have to do is ignore him. Sit next to him, but ignore him. Today they are serving burgers, though Gar has a variety of fruits and vegetables on his plate. Doesn't eat meat huh?

Gar just stares at his plate. "Um, Jinx…?" Ignore him, ignore him, just ignore him. Oh great now he's tugging my shirt.

"What Gar?" He looks down for a moment and looks back up.

"Um can you taste my food?" Do what!? I look over to Zeke and Raven and they just shrug.

"Uh why?"

"Come on please?" I wasn't going to eat some but I did it anyways.

"It taste good? What am I supposed to say?" He smiles and nods.

"I knew it didn't have poison in it."

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

_Okay, one, _he thought it was poisonous so he was going to give it to _me_! And _two _he thought it was poisonous! How do I even react to this!? What do I tell him!?

Okay, calm down. I sigh.

"Why would you give it to me if you thought it was poisonous?"

"Well I trust you a lot…" he pauses "wait poison kills I didn't think about that!" He hits his head and laughs nervously. "Sorry about that." He continues to eat happily.

Okay, I get that he's 13, but he's so stupid. He's like the crazy little brother I hope I never have.

Wait what if David and my mum want a kid together!? Stop, no, don't think of that. Ew the image is still in my head. Anyways…

"Why did you think it was poisonous?"

"_They _told me it was."

"Who's 'they'? Because they lied to you." I'm convinced this kid has imaginary friends or something.

"The voices in my head, they can be so stupid sometimes but they can tell funny jokes." He smiles.

I glance at Zeke and Raven. Zeke stares for a moment.

"Gar do you ever see things other people don't see?" Zeke asks kindly.

"Hm, yeah I do!"

"Uh, Jinx, could I talk to you for a moment?" Zeke gets up and pulls me to the side.

"What's wrong with Gar?" I ask looking back at the table to make sure he's still sitting down.

"I think he has Schizophrenia."

"Schizo-what? What's that?"

"It's where a person hallucinates and hears voices. Weird things like that. So it explains why he does weird things, and you might want to watch out he could get violent. It seems like he's easily convinced when they tell him something."

I nod. Now that I know about that I kind of feel bad. We sit back down.

"What were you guys talking about?" Gar asks.

"We were talking about cake." Zeke smiles. Zeke, why are you so dumb sometimes. I look over to Raven who smirks.

"I uh like cake a lot." I smile awkwardly.

"Huh, noted!" Gar says smiling.

I wave good bye to the guys and walk to the girl's side.

Today has been interesting I guess…

**I've always liked how in Young Justice Beastboy would say "Noted!" or was that just one episode I watched where he kept saying that hm… **

**Anyways, I thought I should write a chapter going more into Beastboy's disorder. By the way when I was writing this I was like "Jinx and Gar would be cute adopted siblings" sounds like a fanfic to write. Nah, I better not start. xD**

**I have a thing for cheesy jokes, so you should expect a lot out of Beastboy. By the way I'm thinking of making Zeke pansexual or something, I don't know I just don't want him to be straight. xD**


	10. DAY 10

**Did you know mental hospitals won't allow you to shave unless you do it in front of one of the workers? May use this for humor in future chapters…**

**I'm going to be Mr. Clean when I grow up because I'm interested in mental disorders but I really want to be a musician but I don't know how to play anything. xD Seriously though Mr. Clean wanted to be a dancer.**

DAY 10

"Aren't my mum and David supposed to visit me today?" He nods

"I asked them not to come until I have made progressed with you."

"Great, I didn't want to see either of them anyways."

"What do you think you did the night before you came here?"

"I didn't try to commit suicide!" Mr. Clean shakes his head.

"Do you know what they found in your room?"

"Did they find my porn stash?" I ask smirking.

He shakes his head again. "They found razor blades and gasoline, along with a lighter." I look at him wide-eyed for a second then turn away.

"They couldn't have found that in my room."

"They did, also the gasoline was spread around the whole house. It appeared that only you and David were there at the time…" He pauses for a moment and I don't make eye contact. Wait I sort of remember now…

"Uh was there any alcohol, like maybe Vodka or something…?" I ask still looking at my feet. "Yes, there was a shot glass too, assuming you got this alcohol from in your home." I just nod.

"Would you like to tell me more about this?" I shake my head. "Actually Mr. Clean, I think I should have some time to think about it."

"Alright," he smiles. "you can leave early." I walk out the room.

I remember now, I remember completely what happened. I remember why I wanted to do it. I was going to blow the whole house up because of David, because of what he was doing to me.

"Friend Jinx!" I look over to Kori who is running this she jumps onto me and hugs me.

"Kori!"

"Friend Jinx, we need to the hanging out. We have not talked for days!" Might as well I need to get my mind off things. Hanging out with Kori and maybe even Raven would be a good idea.

"How about we have a girl's night out?" It won't be the same like the usual ones I have.

"Are you suggesting we invite friend Raven?" I nod.

"Yeah, you should go get frie- I mean Raven." She skips her way to Raven's room.

Raven arrives with Kori. "How are we going to have a girl night out if it's not night time and we're in a mental hospital?" I think for a moment. I didn't actually think about how we would do this.

"I have read in a book about the girl's night out, you're supposed to do something craazzzy" Kori says stretching the word out.

"What 'craazzzy' thing can we do in a mental hospital Kori?" I roll my eyes. The thought of doing something crazy in the mental hospital actually seemed kind of weird even though everything about this place is crazy.

"There is a pharmacy here." Kori and I stare at Raven for a while.

"So what? We're just gonna break into it?" I ask smirking.

"Breaking into what?" Gar asks. We look at both Zeke and Gar surprised.

"Whatever it is sounds fun." Zeke claps his hands together. Something was missing on Zeke's face…

"Zeke where are your glasses?" He pulls a broken pair of glasses out of his pocket.

"I let Gar try them on for a second and he face plants right into the floor. I can hardly see anything." He sighs.

Gar starts laughing out of control. "Devil told me the funniest joke."

"Uh Devil?" I look at Zeke. "One of the voices in his head."

"I don't wanna know the joke."

"Okay so the other phone asks the phone with glasses 'Why are you wearing glasses?'" And he tells it anyways...

"And the phone with glasses says 'I lost all my contacts'!" Okay that was random. Kori and Gart start laughing.

"Anyways…" Zeke trails off. "What are we breaking into?"

"_We?_ No, no Zekey you are not breaking in with us. It's girls' night out."

"I think you should let him." Raven cuts in. "If we don't let him then…" she looks over to Gar. "He will say something. So we should just bring both of them."

"Actually," I look as Gar as well. "We need a distraction, Gar would you distract everyone for us? That's the most important job. I mean how else would everyone get in there without your help?" Gar thinks for a while.

"Catherine says you guys are just using me…" Catherine? Probably another one of those voices.

"Gar, you'll get something out of this too, do you like candy?" I hear Zeke laugh.

"It sounds like you're trying to lure him into a van. You child molester!"

"Shut up Zeke. But Gar, there is candy in there that they give to the patients sometimes, I'll get you all the candy you want."

Gar laughs. "Okay Jinx, it sounds like a deal, but how would I distract them exactly?"

I look to Raven. "I suggest we do this around 9 PM. Gar at that time you run to the pharmacy and start yelling something. Anything at all that will get everyone around them concern, once they notice you start running, that's when we break in." Raven explains. She looks to Kori. "Are you alright with this?" Kori has a big smile on her face.

"Yes! I have always wanted to do this!" Kori hugs Raven.

"Ugh, you're hugging me."

"Oh sorry friend Raven."

"Raven doesn't like hugs, noted." Gar mumbles.

We head back to the lounge, I'm surprised no one even cared that Zeke and Gar were on the girl's side. Speaking about the guys, I haven't seen Robing lately that much.

The time went by fast. Before we knew it was already 8 PM and we head back to our room to get ready. By the time it was 9 PM I look out the door and Kori does as well. Where's Gar? Come on…

"THERE'S A GIANT SNAKE CHASING ME." There he is… Kori and I peek out some more and Gar runs down the hall where the pharmacy is. We nod at each other.

Raven walks down the hall and opens my door with full force. I fall over. "Ow, Raven I was leaning on the door!"

"I know." She smirks. I blush. She's teasing me! "Get up."

"Ready?" She looks to Kori. Kori nods. We run to the pharmacy and just like we planned it was empty. Zeke waves and jumps over the counter we all do the same.

"Guys try not to make a mess." Zeke says looking through everything. I run to where all the candy is I and I stuff it inside the pink jacket hoody I'm wearing. "Jinx help me look through these I can't see without my glasses." Zeke whispers.

"Look for anything labeled testosterone." I nod Zeke stuffs all the pills he need in his pockets.

From the corner of my eye I see Raven dumping a bunch of pills into her hand. Wait did she come in here just to… oh my god.

"Raven stop!" I shout. I attempt to knock the pills out of her hand. She moves it quickly and I turn around and trip and fall on her. "What the hell are you doing!?" I whisper angrily. She looks at where I have my leg. I blush. Shit! Don't think about that, just get the pills!

"Open your hand" She shakes her head. "I'll bite it!" I threaten.

"Gar, there isn't a snake." We all look back. Fuck. "I'll stay here until you let go of the pills!" I wave Zeke and Kori to go, I don't want them to get in trouble when they have a chance to escape. Realizing that I was serious Raven lets go of them and we quickly put them back into the bottle. We jump over the counter and run down the hall to our rooms.

Safe! Just as fun as stealing from a store!

But wait, Raven tried to over dose… I wonder what that was about. I am going to talk to her about it tomorrow no matter how hard she tries to avoid the subject yeah. I open my drawer and throw all the candy for Gar in there.

Why am I surprised she would try and over dose though? She's been in mental hospitals for years already. But that doesn't mean it's okay to try to commit suicide.

_Look who's fucking talking. _It's not like I didn't try it myself, in a much more extreme way.

I didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**Maybe Raven and Jinx are **_**crazy **_**for each other. Haha omg I'm hilarious. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I would also like some suggestion for what you people want to happen with Raven and Jinx, because you know, giving the readers what they want is fun! **


	11. DAY 11

**I like to know people are reading my story I never thought I would even have 1 follower. I LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT. I'm not sure if I'm going to add another character yet because right now I like how it's even with 6 people.**

**I'm also glad I haven't gotten hate for how my OC is a transman character or how I focus on him a lot. But he's kind of like "Hi bby Jinx let me give you da info on things"**

DAY 11

"Are you read to talk?"

"No, not really." I haven't said a word to him today about what we talked about yesterday.

"Is it alright if I ask you a question?" I shake my head "No, not really." He nods his head. "It's okay, we can wait till you're ready. But you can talk about anything else that's on your mind or we can just talk." I can't imagine having a casual conversation with _him._

"I have a question actually." He looks up and smiles. He's being so gently… It's weird. "Why do we have to shower like in front of anyone?"

"You don't have to shower in front of anyone there are curtains."

"Yeah and they are like thin as fuck. I mean what if somebody tries to look at me?" It really was never a concern to me, I just needed to break the ice. Otherwise he would just stare at me and smile. Ugh.

He looks at the clock. "Your sessions is over." _Finally!_ He walks over to the door. "Have a good day Jinx."

Talking to him now is even more awkward than before.

I walk over to the lounge and sigh. What am I going to tell Raven? I wonder if she's going to avoid me.

"Hey Jinx!" Zeke sits down next to me. Wait… "Where's Gar? He's been with you a lot lately."

"Oh! Yeah he has huh? I heard him yelling this morning. The nurses said that he was getting violent. I think they were trying to give him medication for his schizophrenia."

"I never thought Gar would be the type to get violent." Zeke shrugs.

"Hey Zeke, I'm gonna go okay?" He just nods and turns on the Playstation.

I can't just sit around and wait for Raven all day, I have to just go to her room. That might be the stupidest idea ever… but it's worth a shot I guess?

I stand in front of Raven's door, I hesitate. What if she hates me afterwards, or what if she already hates me? I put my hand going to knock then I stop. Maybe I should just turn around. Right when I'm going to turn around Raven opens the door. Fuck, shit, why me?

"Oh uh, hey Raven!"

"What were you doing?"

"Uh nothing, I was just going to talk to you…" I put my hand behind my back looking down.

"If it's about yesterday, I'm not interested." She closes the door on my face. Rude. I know the perfect way to get her the open door.

"Raven I want to talk to you about something!" I shout as loud as I can. The nurses look around confused. "You know when we were in th-!"She opens the door. "You're an idiot." She pulls me in. I knew it would work!

"Why were you trying to kill yourself yesterday!?" I blurt out.

"You're quite blunt."

"Hm, I prefer to call it outspoken." I smile. "But really, let's get to the point."

"Why should I tell you?" She raises an eyebrow. I look to the ground. She has a point… Wait, wait that promise we made a while back!

"Because… I'll tell you why I'm here." She shakes her head. "Not interested."

Wait what?

"We made a promise Raven!"

"Who said I kept my promises?" She pushes me out her room and slams the door. That was fast. What did I expect she's been in mental hospitals for 3 years and still nobody knows a thing about her, but at the same time I'm also hurt. I kinda believe I had a chance to talk with her.

I look up and sigh.

Hopefully tomorrow I can get her talk…

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SUCKY BUT IT'S OKAY I'LL PUT ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER THIS ONE LIKE, I'M GOING WRITE ANOTHER ONE RIGHT NOW, BUT SORRY THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE ABOUT GAR. I HAD LIKE WRITERS' BLOC FOR THIS ONE.**


	12. DAY 12

**Thanks to ****MortenErCrazy** **dude on YouTube who gave me the idea of taping things to the wall. You should look at his video because yes.**

DAY 12

"Hey where's Gar? I'm gonna give him the candy." Zeke sighed. "He's in his room, be careful though, I don't think he's entirely stable at the moment… And don't get caught by the nurses." I nod.

I wasn't going to give it to him today, but hey, I don't want to be the one caught with it.

If he's not stable… what will he do to me?

I knock softly on his door. He opens the door and smiles.

"Hey Jinx! What are you doing here? Come to keep me company?" He sways back and forth.

"Uh actually…" He pulls me into the room quickly. "…I came to bring the candy I stole." I look around his room. There's a spoon taped to a wall, I turn to the other wall that has crayons tape to the wall. That's creepy…

"I tape things to the wall when I get bored." Oh he noticed me looking at them…

"Use Duck Tape to fix a quack" He bursts out laughing. Is it his thing to tell jokes about ducks? Seriously. I should probably just laugh along with him…

"Haha that was funny Gar." He smiles.

"I'm glad you came Jinx, I was getting lonely." He sits down on his bed. He pats next to him. I sigh and sit down next to him, I didn't think I was _actually _gonna spend time with him.

"Why don't you just go to the lounge and hangout with us in the lounge then?"

"The nurses said I'm not allowed out of the room." He pauses for a moment and turns around quickly. "Did you hear that!?"

"Uh no?" He gets off the bed quickly and crouches down. What is going on? Is this what Zeke was talking about by not "entirely stable"? He pulls me down with him.

"I think someone is trying to break in." He whispers to me. "If someone does get in though I'll protect you." He looks to me and smiles. I just smile back.

"There's that noise again!" He whisper yells. "I think it's coming from the window, it almost sounds like gun shots dude!" He makes me lay down and he lays on top of me. "Ah! Gar what are you doing!?"

"Shhh." This must look so awkward from someone else's view…

"Why are you on top of me?" I whisper.

"Dude, I can't let you get shot while you're in my room, that would be messed up." He whispers back. This is the weirdest situation I ever been in. How am I supposed to react to this!? "Also you're a good friend and person Jinx, I have to protect you."

I know this isn't actually happening, but I actually appreciate the fact that Gar wants to protect me, he does think it's real after all.

We stay in silence for a while, he doesn't say anything he's not even moving. Should I be concern?

Then suddenly he quickly gets off me and gets against the nearby wall.

"Jinx, are you pretending not to hear the noises!? Are you working with them!?"

"I'm not working with them! There's not even a 'them'!"

He stares at me for a moment.

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying!" He gets near me, he makes a fist and pulls his arm back.

Shit, he's going to fuckin' punch me.

I quickly grabs his wrist and hold it back. "I'm not working with 'them'! What makes you think I am!?"

"Catherine and Devil told me! They said that I shouldn't trust you and to protect myself and-and to-!"

"Gar! They don't tell you what to do! It's your mind! Only you should listen to yourself and not them! It's _yours _not _theirs!_"

He relaxes his arm. He sits down on his bed scratching his head. "I never thought of it like that." He stares at the wall. It looks like he's thinking too much…

"It's my mind. It's my mind. It's my mind." He repeats over and over. "Jinx I didn't think you were actually working with them, I just did because Catherine and Devil told me. They seemed so sure. I'm sorry."

"Understandable, you are forgiven Gar." He smiles. "By the way Gar there isn't a 'them'! You're hearing things."

"What? Really!? It sounded real!"

"Yeah, um let's forget that happened, okay?" He nods and I sit next to him. There's a photo on his shelf. There's a person cut out though… The photo shows him, a girl he seems young but older than Gar, and a woman who seems to be his mother, the cut out figure must be his dad.

"Are you looking at the photo? That's a picture of my family, that's my sister Megan, my mom, and that cut out figure is my dad."

"Any reason why he's cut out?" Gar stares at it. "Yeah, I don't really like him as a person. Maybe it was just me being stupid, but dad never really liked me."

"I totally get how you feel, I hate my step dad so much. Why do you hate your dad?"

"He always tells me I'm crazy. He treated my sister better, I know he did. He got meaner when my mom passed away. He started hitting me and stuff, then when I attempted to hit him back he sent me here. It's weird Devil has the same voice as him."

I never thought Gar would have such a sad past. "I'm sorry."

He turns to me with a giant smile. "You shouldn't be sorry, I met everyone here and now everything is better! Everyone is so nice to me and they laugh at my jokes," I feel really bad for not really laughing at his jokes now…

"Hey Jinx, I want to give you something!" He looks through his drawer. "I found this the other day on the ground at school…"

"Wow, Gar. Something you found off the ground, I couldn't be more pleased." I say sarcastically.

"I knew you would be!" Somehow he never picks up the sarcasm in my voice… He takes out a neckless with a unicorn on it. I was expecting a rock or something…

"Well since it's unicorn I'll take it. Thanks." When you take a look at it, you can tell it's for 5 year old girls. I put it on anyways, since he did give it to me.

We spend the rest of the day chatting in his room. He's not as annoying as I thought.

**Yes Jinx is a secret softy.**

**THESE INTERACTIONS SHE HAS WITH THE OTHER CHARACTERS IS NOT JUST RANDOM OKAY, JUST SAYING IF YOU ARE THINKING THAT. IT'S ALMOST LIKE YOU ARE PLAYING A PERSONA GAME AND YOU HAVE A SOCIAL LINK AND AT THE END YOU HELP THEM A LOT. THESE INTERACTION SHE'S HAVING IS CHANGING HER SLOWLY TO A BETTER PERSON.**

**Don't worry Raven and Jinx time will eventually be the majority of this story, it's just getting there real slow. xD**


	13. DAY 13

"**I quirk my eyebrow" Jinx doesn't have eyebrows it disturbs me sometimes.**

**Thank you reviewers and followers I love you, like A LOT. It's been quite a while yeah? I'm being noticed so I better update faster!**

**By the way I noticed some of you are like Beastboy x Raven fans or Jinx x Kid Flash fans, yeah if you are expecting any of that it's not going to happen because you will realize in this chapter how gay Jinx and Raven are for each other. They are just gay tbh.**

DAY 13

"Hello Jinx, come in."

"Oh, hey there."

He smiles as he welcomes me in, and keeps smiling. He looks like a freak, is he okay…?

"Did you get laid or something last night?" I put my hand over my mouth chuckling.

"No, uh not quite acu-"

"Oh so they were just using you or…?"

"It has nothing to do with that. I just happy that Gar took his medication today." I quirk my eyebrow. That has nothing to do with me.

"Okay? Why are you telling me this?"

"You're a nice girl Jinx."

I cringe at the word nice. No one has ever told me that like ever, and I mean NO ONE. "Wha-? I-I'm not… _nice._ Mr. Clean, I think you have the wrong definition of 'nice'" I paused for a moment. "Wait! Did Gar tell you something?" I ask suspiciously

"He might have, though Jinx, you know you aren't allowed in the other patient's rooms." He looks down at his clipboard. "But we can make an exception…" He trails off.

"No, thanks, that will probably be the last time I'm in his room."

"You're a good person and you don't realize it."

"It's been 13 days and you still don't know anything about me? Oh yeah, that's right, you barely got any information out of me." I smirk

Honestly, he only has the beginning of what happened.

"I'm sure you'll come around Jinx. It's the end of your session, you can go now."

I nod and let myself out. I walk out to the lounge. What's new? There I see Raven sitting with Gar and Zeke. Now isn't a good time to talk to her right? I should sneak into her room later…

"Hey." I lean on the couch and Raven flinches when she hears my voice. Should I be offended or did I scare her? She gets up and walks away. Zeke and Gar look at me with a look that says "What was that all about?" though I just shake my head and sit down next to both of them.

"Jinx, I heard you did something _too _unlike yourself. Actually never mind it seems just like you." I scoot away from him and sit at the end of the couch. "Shut up, go away." Gar and Zeke laugh.

"Gar told me, you gave him a little bit of advice." I know he's smiling and I'm not even looking at him. Creep.

"I did it so he wouldn't kill me."

"Hey! I wouldn't have killed you!" Gar shouts at me angry. "Of course you wouldn't, Jinx is just too nice, yeah?" He nods his head.

"You guys just hate me. I'm going to go talk to Raven." They look at each other and then back at me. "Uh, you should probably watch out Raven didn't seem in the mood to talk to you."

Is she really that mad at me? I didn't even do anything bad I was just trying to talk to her. "I will." I turn around walking to her door.

I stare at the door. "Don't repeat what you did the last time, just walk in there, and demand for her to talk." I take a deep breath and let it out. I turn the door knob and swing it open as hard as I can. "RAVEN WE NEED TO TALK."

I look around the room for her. She under her blankets with a book shoved into her face. "Go away." I close the door behind me and stand in front of her bed. "Oh, I'm definitely going to stay." She closes her book angrily. "What?" I flinch at her tone of voice. I never heard Raven so angry at me.

"Let's talk and you can't just push me out like you did the last time." She quirks her eyebrow. "You don't have to say anything to me. I'm just going to tell you why I'm here and that can be it." I seat myself on her bed. Raven doesn't protest, so I assume she's just going to listen to me.

"You see once upon a time, two years ago almost three, my mum married a very rich man." She sighs. "Please don't tell it to me like a child."

"Tch, okay. Well anyways. I don't know why exactly he decided to marry my mum, but I assume it's because he's a child molester, or just a pervert." Raven looks down at her book cover. I think she knows where this is going…

I turn the other way embarrassed, no, disgusted with myself. "He kept bribing me with phones, clothes, and more. Just so I wouldn't tell anyone." I pause for a moment trying to hold back the tears. I hear Raven shuffle around getting uncomfortable. "It wasn't that bad at first, but instead of bribing me with new things, he started hitting me instead. You're probably wondering where mum was. She was most likely with a different guy each night, she didn't actually like David, she just pretended so she could have his money. He knew mum was cheating and I know he didn't care."

Raven sat closer to me. She obviously never been in a situations like this before. I sniffle. I can't help but to think about all the nights with that creep. Of course I never told anyone, I was scared. I'm not going to tell Mr. Clean either, he'll get him arrested. I remember him telling me if I ever told the police on him, he would hire some friends to hunt me down and torcher me.

I know he's not lying about that, I can just tell, his eyes showed it all.

"So thirteen days ago, I had this idiotic plan. I got drunk, I got gasoline from some guy I know. Waited for David to fall asleep. I poured it around the house, then after that I cut myself up like a moron, but obviously too much because I fainted. I assume the only reason I survived was because David was going to… do stuff to me. I was ready to go down with him."

I look at Raven in the eyes and turn away. "J-Jinx I don't know what to say…" I didn't even noticed that I was crying till now. I wipe my face off with my sleeve.

"Like I said, you don't have to say anything. It's funny now, I'm so scared of dying and I don't know why." I can't stop the tears. I start sobbing hysterically. Raven pulls my face up and wipes my tears. We look at each other and it suddenly feels like there is a magnetic force pulling us closer and closer.

"Raven you nee-"The nurse drops the cup with pills in it. Fuck, I am the most unlucky person on this planet I swear. I hear Raven swear under her breath. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt!" the nurse runs out and closes the door.

"Uh, um-"I stumble over my words. This is probably the most awkward thing to ever happen to me. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, about everything." Raven quickly says.

"Wait I'm not sorry to interrupt, Jinx you are not allowed in here!" The nurse grabs me by the arm pulling me out of the room. "Jinx you are not allowed to leave the room for the rest of the night!" She makes me go into my room. "And Dr. Green will be hearing about this!" She closes my door.

"I'm not a child!" I yell out from the other side.

I plop down onto my bed. I close my eyes for a while, then I realize it. I ALMOST KISSED RAVEN. And she was going to kiss me back! What does this mean!? Does she like me or was she doing it out of pity!? And what did she mean talk about "everything"!?

I wonder if she's going to tell me about her past! I close my eyes and try to sleep.

Probably the first best day I had being here.

**BUT DOES RAVEN REALLY LIKE JINX, LIKE OMG WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, DON'T ASK BECAUSE I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS, LIKE BOOM BOOM BOOM. **

**It's sad that it feels like the ending is coming so soon already. *cri cri***

**But yay 18 followers, how nice, love you guys, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME.**


End file.
